


Moping About

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was getting ridiculous. Kon didn’t know the word for the next level that came after ridiculous but Tim was getting there but he didn’t know the word so ridiculous would just have to do for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moping About

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [THIS SQUISH WORTHY ART](http://vikun.tumblr.com/post/22303974881/something-to-cheer-myself-up-uvu) by Vivan.

This was getting ridiculous. Kon didn’t know the word for the next level that came after ridiculous but Tim was getting there but he didn’t know the word so ridiculous would just have to do for now.  
  


Staring with narrowed eyes at the man  _very clearly_   **moping**  in front of him, Kon thought to himself that enough, was fucking enough. He had put up with Tim walking around with a sad, dark cloud over his head. Hell, there was a point he had seen an  _actual_  dark cloud hovering over Tim’s head. (It had looked more cartoony than anything but it had been  _there,_  dammit!)  
  


Kon got up out of his chair, filled with determination as he walked right up to Tim. Ignoring Tim’s small, confused eyebrow, Kon planted both palms on Tim’s face and squished his face together with a yell. “Stop. moping!”  
  


“Wh-!” Tim’s expression was made more comical by the fact that having his face squished like that was clearly irritating the man. Smaller hands came to rest on top of his, trying their best to pull Kon’s hands off. “Stop it!” Tim snapped in irritation. “I’m  _not_  moping!”  
  


“And I’m Count Count.” Kon replied back, gentling his grip on Tim’s face. “Seriously though, don’t take it so hard.”  
  


“I’m not.” Tim repeated in a softer tone. Kon continued to look at him in complete and utter disbelief. Which made Tim look away and mumble, “Okay, _maybe_ I’m moping  _a little_.”  
  


“But everything worked out  _fine_.” Kon reminded him, holding up Tim’s left hand to prove his point.  
  


The look in Tim’s eyes was somewhere between irritation and love as he stared at the rings shining on his finger. “Ivy crashing the restaurant right after you proposed is  _hardly_  things working out  _fine_ , Conner.”  
  


“We kicked butt  _and_  you said yes. That counts as working out fine in my books.” Kon grinned, fingers sliding down to rest against Tim’s neck. “Besides, it makes a kind of cosmic sense to have Ivy there. She was there the first time we met too so…I dunno, it makes sense.”  
  


Tim snorted weakly, shaking his head. Kon rested his forehead against Tim’s and repeated, “Stop moping please? There’s seriously no reason to be so down about this.”  
  


“I…” Tim trailed off weakly before sighing, “I guess you’re right.”  
  


“Ah, the four sweetest words outta your mouth.” Kon teased, eyes twinkling as he looked at Tim.  
  


“Not, ‘I love you too’?” Tim asked dryly, hands linking lazily around Kon’s back.  
  


“Those too.” The meta admitted before kissing Tim.


End file.
